odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
K'suke
Ishida KeisukeK'suke's YouTube Channel, commonly known as K'suke, is a professional odorite who is well-known for his choreography contributions among various odorite. He specializes in Jazz and Hip-hop dance styles.K'suke's ProfileK'suke's Profile in U-PRIDE site 'Concept' K'suke synthesizes American and Japanese styles, bringing jazz and hip hop to J-pop and Japanese flair to American pop. 'Appearance & Personality' K'suke sports an undercut with his brown hair style in an upwards spiky fashion. His muscular torso, striking cheekbones, and long jawline join to create his masculine style. 'Dance Style' K'suke has a solid performance and is highly skilled in rolling movements. His fluid movements with his solid hits create the contrast that is the essence of hip hop. 'History' K'suke originally started in YouTube as "NeoPara5" where he uploads videos of his choreography for American songs. However, the videos are usually up to the first chorus rather than the whole song. By 2011, he debuted in Nico Nico Douga when he started teaching the odorite Aoi, with their duo known as Sensei to Boku (lit., Teacher and I) with him being Sensei (先生). He also became a member of morning musumen. however, after graduating, he stopped performing on-screen and remained as the group's choreographer.morning musumen.'s article in Nico Nico Pedia In 2013, he joined Guilty†Hearts but left shortly by 2014 due to personal reasons.Official Statement in Guilty†Hearts Blog Professionally, he is a dance instructor across different studios in Japan. Although, he mainly works in "U-PRIDE" where he is a Jazz and Hip-hop dance instructor. He also works with famous Japanese performers such as V6 where he is their assistant-choreographer. Collaborations 'Dance Units' #Member of Sensei to Boku #Honorary Member/Choreographer of morning musumen. #Member of ODOROOM #Member of AFTER☆DANCE☆SCHOOL #Member of NYAINee #Ex-member of Guilty†Hearts 'Collaborative Projects' K'suke is the choreographer of morning musumen. and took in Aoi as a dance apprentice. Most of his collaborations are with Aoi as a result of their Sensei to Boku duo popularity. Along with Aoi and morning musumen. member Forgeru, K'suke is also in the group NYAINee, a unit who mainly covers K-pop dances. In 2013, he was active as a member of Guilty†Hearts, and he collaborated with other members outside of the group, namely Miume and Kamen Liar 217. After leaving Guilty†Hearts, he continued to collaborate with Kamen Liar 217 , creating original choreography for "KnifeLife" for the Cho Kaigi Choreography Competition 2015. More recently, he collaborates with Haku and Ryusay Yarou in covering sensual trio choreography such as his own of "Koshitantan" for Morning musumen. and Miume's choreography of MARiA's hit single "Lamb." . They also produce originals such as "Gishinanki" . List of Dances feat. K'suke and Aoi (Sensei to Boku) (2011.09.20) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Sensei to Boku (2011.10.10) (Original choreography) # "8HIT" feat. Sensei to Boku (2011.12.18) # "NEXT STAGE" feat. Sensei to Boku (2012.04.25) # "Mukankakuteki Kanshousei Kanzen Seigyo Souchi" feat. Sensei to Boku (2012.06.17) # "LUCIFER" (SHINee song) feat. NYAINee (2012.07.02) # "Tululila Talila Tulula" feat. K'suke, Aoi, Ogakuz, ACE K, Na0k1 and Naoto (2012.07.21) # "Ren'Ai Hunter" feat. morning musumen. (2012.07.29) # "Call Me Maybe" feat. K'suke, Naoki, Reika, Honoka and Moe (2012.08.19) (Original choreography) # "Rolling Girl" feat. K'suke and Miume (2012.10.10) (Original choreography) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.11.12) # "JULIETTE" (SHINee song) feat. NYAINee (2012.07.02) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" feat. Sensei to Boku (2012.07.29) # "Wakuteka Take a Chance" feat. morning musumen. (2012.10.10) # "Nandakanda" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.10.21) # "Be Mine" (INFINITE song) feat. NYAINee (2012.11.19) # "Hanamizuki" feat. Sensei to Boku (2012.12.01) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.12.04) (Original choreography) # "Break Even" (2012.12.08) (Original choreography) # "Sweet Time" feat. K'suke and Kimagure Prince (2012.12.18) (Original choreography) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Sensei to Boku, Miume and Kamen Liar 217 (2012.12.31) (Original choreography) # "Wicked Games" (2013.01.02) (Original choreography) # "Roku Chounen to Ichiya Monogatari" feat. Sensei to Boku (2013.02.06) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Sweeter" feat. K'suke and Reika (2013.02.18) (Original choreography) # "2012" (2012.02.28) (Original choreography) # "Himitsu no Uka" feat. ODOROOM (2013.04.06) # "FINAL Judgement" feat. ODOROOM (2013.05.11) # "DREAM GIRL" (SHINee song) feat. NYAINee (2013.05.24) # "Love Hunter" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.15) (Original choreography) # "Mr. Music" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.28) (Original choreography) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. Sensei to Boku (2013.06.29) # "Nobody's Business" (2013.07.06) (Original choreography) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Sensei to Boku, SLH, ARSMAGNA, and Syokupan Men (2013.07.30) # "GLIDE" feat. Sensei to Boku, Mattan, PASSION and ANRI (2013.10.01) # "Gigantic O.T.N." feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.10.15) (Original choreography) # "Love Treasure" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.11.13) (Original choreography) # "Lamb." feat. K'suke, Ryusay Yarou and Haku (2013.11.13) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. Sensei to Boku (2014.02.27) (Original choreography) # "Do What U Want" (2014.03.05) (Original choreography) # "History" (EXO song) feat. NYAINee (2014.05.01) # "What is LOVE?" (Morning Musume song) feat. morning musumen.(2014.05.09) # "Koshitantan" feat. K'suke, Ryusay Yarou and Haku (2014.05.17) # "I Can't Describe" (2014.07.25) (Original choreography) # "Speed of Love" (2014.07.25) (Original choreography) # "Murder" (2014.08.20) (Original choreography) # "Bang Bang" (2014.09.19) (Original choreography) # "Patchwork Staccato" feat. Sensei to Boku (2014.09.20) (Original choreography) # "Blessing" feat. K'suke, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, Kimagure Prince, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Forgeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Latch" (2014.10.26) (Original choreography) # "Gishinanki" feat. K'suke, Ryusay Yarou and Haku (2014.11.09) (Original choreography) # "unravel -dubstep- (Tokyo Ghoul opening" feat. K'suke, Katou, Kamen Liar 217, Atsushi M. and YU JERRY (2014.12.12) # "Rock 'Ur Body" feat. Nyainee and Gets (2014.12.24) # "Kiseiju Sei no Kakuritsu ED" (2015.01.01) (Original choreography) # "KnifeLife" feat. K'suke and Kamen Liar 217 (2015.03.15) (Original choreography) # "Kamikyoku" feat. K'suke, Aikawa Kozue, Akari (ATY), Atsushi (AiZe), Ashibuto Penta, Kyoufu, Sacchaso, SHIRAHAN (SLH), Pinopi, Bouto, Manako, Yakko and Ry☆ (2015.07.14) # "PiNK CAT" feat. K'suke, Ryusay Yarou and Haku (2015.10.12) # "Madamamagoto" feat. K'suke and Aoi (2015.11.17) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery Twitterf5ab214.jpg|K'suke selca in glasses Twitterfdbe8f8.jpg|K'suke in fancy attire Twitterb55dac5.jpg|Tomitake and K'suke Twitterd126455.jpg|photo of K'suke created by smaller photos of K'suke Twitter9a43724.jpg|K'suke jumps with Aoi Twitter2aee4d3.jpg|K'suke's personalized hoodie Twitter6b6362b.jpg|Full body photo of K'suke Twitter373e703.jpg|K'suke's dog Twitterf12ab93.jpg|K'suke with SHARE LOCK HOMES Twitter75229cd.jpg|K'suke with his class Twitter2ee494a.jpg|K'suke selca Twitter07eb95e.jpg|K'suke after a haircut Guiltyhearts 2013 livetour calass.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Guiltyhearts.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Trivia *He is an RnB fan. *Performed as backup dancer in different Japanese live events such as those by Kinki Kids, CHiE, Sakamoto Fuyumi and Ehara Masahiro. *He made a cameo in the PV (Music Video) of Domoto Koichi's song, Bad Desire *He belongs in a team called "Jack raBBit" when performing in clubs. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Old Blog (Inactive) * Chinese blog Category:Male Dancers Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:K'suke